


More Than I Ever Needed

by drunkonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonlarry/pseuds/drunkonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niall, please don’t do this!” Zayn cried grabbing Niall’s arm and trying to pull him back to him. Niall jerked his arm away harshly.</p><p>“No Zayn. You don’t get to act like this! Not after what you did!” Niall yelled as he turned to walk out of the building. “I’m done with you Zayn!” </p><p>And with that, Zayn’s life just walked away, taking his heart with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you all wanted a sequel so here it is. Don't hate me!

It’s graduation day. Niall has never been more nervous of anything in his entire life. He takes a deep breath and looks in the mirror again.

He turns when he hears the door open. Harry walks in giving him a small smile.

“You ready?” Harry asks as he walks over to Niall straightening his tie.

“No,” Niall sighs, “but it has to be done.” Harry smiles.

“Well, not technically,” Harry laughs.

Niall lets out a laugh. He walks forward and pulls Harry into a hug.

“We better go before our boyfriends wonder where we are.” Harry says and he pulls away. Niall’s smile widens at the mention of his boyfriend.

Niall and Zayn have been doing great. They were planning on being roommates in college. Niall couldn’t be more thrilled to be starting a future with Zayn.  
Harry gently places his hand on Niall’s lower back and ushers him out the door. 

Zayn is standing at the end of the hallway. He smiles so big, it nearly splits his face, when Niall comes into view. Niall runs to him as Zayn catches him in a hug.

“I have missed you!” Zayn says as he places a kiss to Niall’s lips.

“You two are disgusting. What has it been Haz? Like five minutes since they last saw each other?” Louis says looking towards Harry.

“I actually think it was three?” Harry says cocking his head and watching his best friends in a passionate embrace. 

Niall sticks his finger up in the direction of Louis and Harry as he pulls Zayn in to deepen the kiss.

“Okay, let’s fucking go you guys.” Liam yells as he waits at the door impatiently for his friends. Zayn instantly breaks the kiss and looks in the direction of Liam.

Liam tenses and so does Zayn as their eyes make contact. Niall lightly puts his hand on Zayn’s arm causing him to jump. 

“You okay babe?” Niall asks. Zayn gulps before looking towards Niall and nodding slightly.

Niall knows something isn’t right, but he doesn’t comment on it. He doesn’t want anything to ruin today, the day his future start.  
When they arrive to the stadium, the place is buzzing. Friends saying goodbye and parents gushing over their children fill the area. Zayn drops Niall’s hand instantly as they enter the packed place. Niall looks at him but once again he brushes it off, thinking its Zayn’s nerves. 

“I will be right back.” Zayn says shakily as he walks towards Liam. 

Niall watches on as Zayn takes Liam by the arm and out into the hallway. Niall knows he shouldn’t follow them, but something tells him he should. As he walks out into the hallway he hears Liam and Zayn. He hides around the corner and listens.

“You need to tell him Zayn! He deserves to know!” Liam says raising his voice.

“No! I am not going to tell him. He doesn’t need to know. It was a one-time thing Li. It will never happen again. IT MEANT NOTHING.” 

Niall chanced a glance around the corner. Liam took a step back at those words. He looked like Zayn just slapped him. Niall knew he should walk away. He knew he shouldn’t be listening but something kept him rooted to that spot.

“It meant nothing?!” Liam asked sounding hurt and shocked.

“I love Niall Liam. It was a lapse in judgment. I should never have slept with you.” 

Niall froze. He felt his whole world come crashing down in that moment. Zayn cheated on him by sleeping with Liam?

“This isn’t about who you love and who you don’t. Whether you want to admit it or not Zayn, that night meant something to the both of us! I felt it in the way you kissed me and the way you were so careful and gentle.” Liam was crying at this point. “Niall deserves to know.”

“Liam, babe, don’t cry.” Zayn walked closer to Liam and wiped his tears. “I didn’t mean it Li. I just don’t want to admit that it meant something to me too. But I am in love with Niall. I don’t love you like that Liam.” Zayn says and he lightly placed a kiss to Liam’s lips.

Niall gasped and felt his heart constrict in his chest. The pain and betrayal he felt was unbearable. 

He wiped his tears and walked away. He knew he was done with Zayn. He could never be with anyone who cheated on him, especially with one of their best friends.

“Ni, what’s wrong?” Louis asked the second he say him.

“Don’t talk to me.” Niall yelled as he walked away to go sit down in his seat.

Louis flinched back and looked to Harry. Harry’s jaw instantly dropped. 

“He knows.” Harry said as he went after Niall. 

Niall didn’t want to talk to anymore. He just wanted to get this over with so he could leave and never have to see these people again. He certainly wasn’t going to be going to college with Zayn anymore. That much he knew for sure!

“Niall, are you okay?” Harry asked lightly as he came to sit next to him. Niall just shook his head without saying a word. “I’m really sorry Ni. I should have told you.”  
Niall swiftly turned his head towards Harry.

“How long have you known?” 

“Since the day it happened. I was there.” Harry said with a shaky breath.

“And when exactly did it happen?” Niall said with a voice too even and calm to be normal in a situation like this.

“Three months ago. After we won the championship.” Niall nodded and bit his lip in thought.

“So you have known for three months that the man I love made love with another man?” Harry nodded but Niall wasn’t looking at him.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. 

“Please leave.” Niall said calmly.

Without a word, Harry stood up and walked away. He knew Niall was mad and he couldn’t blame him. He knew he should have told him the moment it happened but there was too much other stuff going on at that moment.

Harry still remembers the day he walked in on Zayn and Liam. He had heard the moaning and figured it was Zayn and Niall. He had walked in on them many times before so what would make this time any different. He had to use the bathroom and they were in there for a very long time.

Harry opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Pressed up against the glass of the shower door was Zayn. But the person behind him wasn’t Niall, it was Liam. Zayn had a look of pure bliss on his face.

Harry quietly shut the door, locking it. He walked down the hall and ran into Niall.

“Harry have you seen Zayn?” Niall had asked. “I have been looking everywhere for him!” Harry quickly shook his head. Niall looked at him funny. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine. I just need to go find Lou.”

“He’s on the deck.” And with that, Harry was gone. 

He remembers running out onto the deck and barreling into Louis.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what’s wrong?” Louis said as Harry latched onto him.

“I just…. I just…..” 

“Harry, what’s going on?!” Louis asked as he pushed Harry away from him slightly.

“I just walked in on Zayn and….. “

“Zayn and who? Niall? Wait…. but Niall was just with me…” Realization hit Louis. “Who was Zayn with Harry?”

“Liam!” Harry cried.

“We have to tell Niall!” Louis said as he turned to walk into the house.

“NO!” Harry whimpered. “I just told him I didn’t see him.” Louis nodded.

“This isn’t going to end well,” He whispered as he pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry was brought back to the present by Louis lightly shaking him. Harry blinked a few times and looked to him.

“Is he okay?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head. “We need to tell Zayn.”

Liam and Zayn walked back into the room at that moment. As they walked over to Louis and Harry they both knew something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked looked between the two.

“He knows Zayn.” Harry sighed. 

“Who knows what?” Zayn asked looking confused.

“Don’t fucking play stupid Zayn! I fucking saw the two of you fucking and now he knows!” Zayn stopped breathing and his face paled.

“How did he find out?” 

“He followed you and Liam into the hall and he heard.”

Zayn instantly turned to go find Niall. He saw him talking to the principal. He quickly walked over to him as they shook hands.

“Niall, can we talk?” Niall turned and gave him the death glare. 

“Thank you.” Niall said as he turned back to the principal.

“I wish you all the best in the future Niall.” He said as gently patted his shoulder.

“Niall, please! I just want to talk to you.”

“Well that’s too fucking bad Zayn. I have nothing to say to you other than WE DONE!” Niall yelled as he turned on his heels and headed out of the packed room.  
Zayn quickly followed him.

“Niall, please just let me explain!” Zayn cried.

“Explain what Zayn? How you cheated on me with Liam. How that same night you came running to me and I let you fuck me right after he just fucked you. No you don’t get to explain anything. I never want to talk to you again Zayn.”

“Niall, please don’t do this!” Zayn cried grabbing Niall’s arm and trying to pull him back to him. Niall jerked his arm away harshly.

“No Zayn. You don’t get to act like this! Not after what you did!” Niall yelled as he turned to walk out of the building. “I’m done with you Zayn!” 

And with that, Zayn’s life just walked away, taking his heart with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to do this story a little differently. Since Niall and Zayn aren't together anymore, I am going to do every other chapter as what's happening in their life. So the even chapters will be Niall and the odd chapters will be Zayn. That way you get a feel for what exactly is happening in their lives and how they are coping with what happened.

Niall rolled over and felt hair tickling his cheek. He slowly moved his arm up to touch it. Soft, silky, smooth. Without hesitation he ran his fingers through it. The person purred.

This was definitely not Zayn. Zayn never purred when Niall touched his hair. He growled. Niall sighed as he stilled his hand.

Three months. It had been three months since he walked out of Zayn's life. Three long and grueling months.

Niall often wondered how he was. Was he still sleeping with Liam? Was he sleeping with anyone?

Niall shook the thought from his head. In the last three months he had done nothing but wonder what he did to cause Zayn to betray him like that. Nothing big ever came to his mind.

The body next to his started to stir. Niall closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep, hoping they would leave like all the others did.

"Niall?" A soft girly voice asked. Niall froze as she placed her hand on his chest. "Babe," she said slowly starting to rub his nipple. "I know you are awake."

Niall moaned lightly as she bent down and started placing kisses down his torso. She made quick work of throwing the blanket off before attaching her lips where Niall needed them most. He didn't hesitate to wrap his fingers in her hair.

He knew this was wrong. Every part of him told him to stop. But he couldn't. This was how he coped with things now.

Niall was quick to reach his release, quicker than he would care to admit. But he wasn't picturing the beautiful blonde at his feet. No he imagined it was Zayn.

This was nothing new for him. To picture Zayn as the person below him or the person on their knees in front of him. Somehow to Niall that justified his actions since coming to college.

Since Niall never wanted to see Zayn again, he had attended a different college. He decided to go to a college not very far away from Zayn, though he didn't know that. He thinks maybe it was so Zayn would show up, beg for his forgiveness and things would go back to normal.

Niall lay still in bed at the woman he slept with last night cuddles close to him. He thinks back to the day he left Zayn.

After hearing Liam and Zayn talk, Niall knew his world was over. He had never felt that kind of pain before in his life. Nothing compared, not even the pain his dad would inflict. Admittedly, Niall would gladly take a few of his dad's beatings over this pain in an instant. As long as that meant he could turn back time and he would never have lost Zayn.

What made Niall the most hurt was the fact that Zayn wanted to hide it from him. He didn't want him to know. Not now, not ever. If he would have just told Niall when it first happened, things might be different. He might be cuddled up next to him instead of some slutty college skank.

As Niall sat in the stadium waiting for graduation to start and praying Zayn wouldn't come talk to him, all the images of what the two of them did together flashed in his mind like a movie. Every touch, every kiss, every single moment.

It didn't take Niall long to decide he needed to leave. This wasn't the proper place for him. He didn't want to cause a scene and ruin every other kid’s graduation simply because his world was crumbling.

So he did the only logical thing he would think of. He walked up to the principal. Niall had always had a good relationship with the principal. With Niall being a perfect student and all.

"Niall, how are you doing?" The principal asked as Niall walked up to him.

"Sir, I have a favor to ask you." Niall played with his thumbs as he waited.

"Anything for you Niall. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to get my diploma now." Niall looked around the room. He didn't see Zayn yet.

"May I ask why?" Niall looked back at the concern in his voice.

"Look around. Everyone is here with their friends and family. I don't have any of that. I'm here alone." Niall looked down to the floor.

"But I thought you had Malik....." Niall quickly cut him off.

"He slept with Liam and I just found out."

The principal nodded in understanding. Niall told him everything. He was like a father figure to him.

"He's coming this way." The principal said as he grabbed Niall’s hand to shake it. "I wish you all the best Niall."

"Thank you." Niall said as he looked back to see Zayn.

Niall doesn't remember the conversation between him and Zayn. He was far too furious and hurt. All he remembers was the look of sheer hurt on Zayn's face. Suits him right, he deserves it.

After he walked out of the building Niall walked home. He cried the whole way. How he was able to navigate through his tears, he will never know.

When he got home he ran to his room. He pulled out all the college acceptance letters he had gotten. He was looking for one in particular. He remembered the only reason he applied was because of the parties and the frats.

He finally found the letter. Reaching for his phone he quickly swiped to ignore the incoming call from Zayn. He dialed the number on the letter.

"University of Minnesota admissions office." The sweet ladies voice on the other end sang.

"Hi, I was just wondering if it was too late for me to accept coming there." Niall bit his lip.

"Usually, we like to have applicant's accept or deny within the first month of getting the letter. But sometimes we make exceptions. What's your name?"

"Niall. Niall Horan."

Even to this day, Niall is sure he heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Just a second Mr. Horan. Let me transfer you."

Elevator music played in the background for 12 seconds. Niall counted.

"Niall!" A voice boomed. "So glad you decided to join us here at U of M. When were you planning on registering for classes?"

"Well actually Sir. I was wondering if there was any way I could come earlier than expected. I know this is short notice but there is a situation here and I think it's best if I leave sooner rather than later."

"Ah... I see. Well the only way you can come to campus three months early is if you join a frat. Any frat would be lucky to have you."

So that's exactly what Niall did. He packed up his car. Taking everything with him but the things that would remind him of Zayn and he left. He drove the 17 hours Minnesota. He got a hotel for a night and when he got to campus the next morning, he took to finding a frat.

He looked for the frat that partied the most. He just needed to let loose now that he was in college. Of course his studies were still important but he needed to do everything in his power to forget about Zayn.

So that brings Niall to where he is now. Lying in bed with a woman. She slowly sits up and climbs to the edge of his bed.

He watches her as she slowly gets dressed. He couldn't be bothered to remember her name. Though he had to admit she was beautiful. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at him over her shoulder as she pulled her heels on.

"See something you like?" She purred. Niall smiled.

She stood up and walked over to his desk. Grabbing a pen and writing something down on a piece of paper. That would go in the draw with all the others. Never to see the light of day again.

"Well Niall. Thank you for a great night. We will have to do it again sometime." Niall nodded as he stood up and slipped a pair of sweatpants on.

"Of course we will babe. I had a great time too. I will walk you out." Niall lead her down the hall towards the door.

As they entered the foyer his brothers were all sitting in the dining room pretending not to notice he was with yet another girl.

"I'll be seeing you around Niall." She purred in his ear as she placed a sweet kiss to his lips. Niall kissed her back.

"Bye babe." He smiled as he all but pushed her out the door. The second the door was closed a roaring of wolf whistles came from the next room.

Niall laughed and shook his head.

"Niall my man!" The president of the frat, Nate, called to him. "What is that now? Like your 20th girl in a month?"

"Actually, I think it's more like 30?" One of the brothers called.

"You're both wrong. It's like 45!" Another one called.

"The world may never know." Niall smirked as he popped a grape into his mouth and headed back upstairs.

He went straight to his desk. He tore her number out and looked at it. So her name was Rachel. Well she might get a call back. Niall grabbed his pen and drew a star on the top of the paper, his personal indicator that she was enjoyable enough for him to forget about Zayn.

He leaned over and opened up the desk drawer. He looked down into it. Hundreds of pieces of paper lay in the drawer. He dropped Rachel's number inside before closing it.

This was his life now. A new girl every night. Or a new man when he wasn't at home. He tried anything he could think of to erase Zayn from his mind. And this worked, for a little while. But now it was just a habit and habits are hard to break.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn rolls over. His face makes contact with a soaking wet pillow. He sighs as he sits up. He doesn’t even want to look at himself in the mirror. He knows his eyes are red and puffy. He spent another night crying. 

This is how it’s been for Zayn for the last three months. He cries himself to sleep every night. 

He feels horrible about what happened. He knew it should never have happened. He had a lapse in judgment and it ruined his life.

He really did, does, love Niall. He knows it will take a miracle and then some for Niall to ever forgive him or even talk to him again. And he doesn’t blame him. If he was in Niall’s shoes he would be feeling the same way.

Zayn can somewhat justify it in his mind. If he was some random person, it would hurt more. But the fact that it was their best friend… wait, that’s not right. It should have been some random person. Some random hook up while he was drunk. No actually, it should have been his boyfriend. 

Niall was at that party. The party where he betrayed him in the most unimaginable way. He should never have agreed to go with Liam to the bathroom. Things all went downhill from there. 

Zayn thinks back to that day. The day that would ultimately take away the only thing that ever made him happy. 

Liam was drunk. Beyond drunk. He had just broken up with his girlfriend. She had said some pretty harsh things to him. So Liam got drunk. He never drank so it hit him pretty hard.

“Zaynie, I have to go to the bathroom.” Liam had slurred.

“Well then go Li. You know where it is.” Zayn laughed at his drunken friend.

“But, I want you to help me.” Zayn sighed and reluctantly agreed to accompany him to the bathroom.

When they got there Zayn pushed Liam inside and shut the door, standing in the hallway. But Liam wasn’t having that. He opened the door and grabbed Zayn by the arm before shutting the door again.

“Liam, what the hell?” Zayn laughed.

“Zayn, I…. I….” Before Zayn knew what was happening Liam’s lips connected with his. Zayn was taken aback. Why was Liam kissing him? 

He had to admit, Liam’s lips were soft and plush. They felt amazing against his own. For a split second he forgot about Niall. 

“Liam, what the fuck was that for?!” Zayn raised his voice slightly causing Liam to wince and he pushed him away.

“I’m sorry Zayn.” Liam cried as he locked himself in the shower. 

“Li….” Zayn had never seen his friend this upset. 

Liam and Zayn had been friends since as long as Zayn could remember. He couldn’t picture a day when he didn’t know Liam. So to see him in this state, absolutely crushed him. 

“Just leave Zayn.” Liam cried from inside the shower. 

Zayn watched as Liam slowly stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower on. The room started to fog up. 

“Liam, what can I do to help? I hate seeing you like this.” Zayn pleaded from outside the shower.

“Come in here and join me.” Liam said without hesitation.

Zayn bit his lip in thought. He walked over and turned the lock on the door. Thinking he locked it, but in reality he unlocked it.

Zayn slowly took his clothes off before climbing in the shower with Liam. Liam looked up at him with blood shot eyes. Zayn reached down and lifted him up. Liam had no time to react before Zayn pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard.

Liam moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth a little at the noise, allowing Zayn to slip his tongue inside. Liam reached his hands up and grabbed Zayn’s hair pulling hard to deepen it. 

Zayn felt Liam’s length rub against his own. The friction it caused was absolutely amazing. Zayn moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Liam. Liam retaliated by doing the same thing back.

“Li… stop that. I won’t last if you keep doing it.” Zayn panted. 

Liam broke the kiss and got down on his knees in front of Zayn. Zayn’s eyes widened as he looked down at Liam. Liam gave him a small smile before he wrapped his mouth around his length. Zayn bit his lip to hold in his moans. 

Liam was good at this. Too good Zayn thought. Liam pulled back to look at Zayn. He nearly lost it at the sight of a trail of saliva going from the tip of his dick to Liam’s lip. 

Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. If he allowed Liam to continue, it would be all over before it even started. Zayn reached down and rubbed his thumb over Liam’s lip. He quickly pulled Liam up, connecting their lips in a needy kiss. Within seconds, Zayn pulled away and was on his knees, Liam’s length filling his month.

Zayn looked up and watched Liam as he sucked him off. He watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. He watched as his chest, his rock hard beautiful chest, rose and fell at lightning fast speed.

“Zayn….Zayn….” Liam moaned trying to push Zayn off him. “Stop that… or… I’m…. I’m….” Zayn got the hint and pulled off.

Zayn reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube he keeps in the shower. Liam eyed him suspiciously. 

“What? I like shower sex.” Zayn smirked as he opened the bottle.

“Zayn…” Liam bit his lip. Zayn looked up to him. “Can I maybe…. I mean… Will you allow me to…” 

“You want to fuck me?” Zayn asked in shock. 

“I just want to feel.” Liam whimpered. Zayn thought for a second before shaking his head.

“Yeah, sure Li.” He said as he handed him the bottle. Liam smiled as he poured some over his fingers. 

Zayn turned around and stuck his butt out to Liam. Liam quickly circled his finger around his hole a few times before pushing in. Zayn bit his arm to keep from moaning. Liam pumped and twisted his finger a few times before slowly adding a second. Doing the same thing for a while before adding a third. 

Zayn pushed back against his fingers each time. Liam was enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside of Zayn. He crocked them, causing Zayn to jerk forward in surprise. Liam silently giggled to himself as he did it a few more times. 

“I’m ready.” Zayn panted.

Liam withdrew his fingers. There was few moments of silence. Zayn was confused. Normally the other person would enter them right away. He turned back to look at a very confused looking Liam.

“What is it Li? Having second thoughts?” Zayn asked.

“No, do you have a condom?” Liam asked.

“You said you wanted to feel right, this is the best way.” 

Liam nodded before slicking himself up and lining himself up with Zayn. He slowly pushed in causing Zayn to fall forward slightly into the glass door. Zayn braced himself on the door with his hands and Liam slowly started to pump in and out of him at an excruciatingly slow speed.

They were both so into the sex, neither one of them heard the door open. Neither one of them saw the curly haired boy enter and leave the room. Neither one of them knew, they weren’t the only ones who knew what was happening.

Liam started to buck his hips harder and Zayn was so close to the edge. He felt himself getting closer and closer with each of Liam’s thrusts. Without warning, Zayn cried out as his come spurted out of him and onto the glass. Liam pumped sloppily a few more times before spilling into Zayn. 

They both collapsed to the floor feeling utterly exhausted.

Liam looked over at Zayn and smiled.

“Thank you. I needed that.”

“Anytime Liam. Just keep this between you and me yeah?” Liam tensed and nodded.

Zayn should have known at that moment that it meant something to Liam. If Zayn was being honest with himself, it meant something to him too. It was different than all the times he slept with Niall. This was, dare he say it, better. Why? He had absolutely no idea. Something about it just seemed so right.

Zayn and Liam dressed without looking at each other. Something between them had changed in that bathroom. It changed everything really, but their friendship was never the same after that.

Whenever Niall was around, Liam was tense and quiet. He never looked at Niall and Zayn knew why. Zayn felt bad. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t take it back, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

That night, after he had let Liam fuck him, he went home with Niall. He allowed Niall to suck him off before Zayn sloppily fucked him into the mattress. If Niall knew there was something wrong with Zayn, he never spoke of it. And for that, Zayn was grateful. He wouldn’t have known what to say if Niall had asked him.

Zayn felt the hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, willing himself to stop crying. That’s all he did anymore. He had never cried this much in his entire life. 

A knock on his door startled him. He groaned as he fell back onto the bed and covered his face up with the covers.

“Zayn…” Liam’s voice spoke through the door. “Can I come in?”

Liam had known that Zayn needed him. After losing Niall, Zayn had become a wreck. Liam, being his best friend had seen that and decided to go to college with him. Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry had rented a nice house together. The only thing missing was Niall. 

At the thought of Niall being here, in the house, in Zayn’s bed next to him, like nothing ever happened brought a fresh new wave of tears. Zayn would give anything just to talk to Niall. Just to see his smiling face, hear his laugh, or his voice.

“Zayn, babe, are you okay?” Liam asked as he slowly pushed the door open. 

Zayn made a choking noise from the bed and Liam rushed over. He quickly gathered Zayn into his arms.

“I miss him so much Liam.” Zayn cried.

“I know Z… I know.” Liam cooed as he slowly tried to calm his friend down.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall turned his head to the side. He could care less about what the teacher was saying. The outside world seemed far more interesting.

As he watched the cars go by on the street below, his heart stopped as a black range rover, much like Zayn's, pulled up along the curb. He watched as a girl and a guy, that wasn't Zayn, got out of the vehicle.

Why should he care? He doesn't want to see Zayn again anyway. Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

As he stared out the window, he started to think back to when his life was amazing, when it had meaning. When he actually had friends who cared about him.

Sure now he had his frat brothers, but they didn't know the real him. He was afraid to tell them he liked guys. So he put up a front and slept with girls so none of them would know.

He missed his true friends. Like Harry. Niall had forgiven Harry long ago for not telling him. He knew why Harry did it. It was for Niall's own protection. At the time it hurt, but looking back now he's grateful. If Harry had told him when it first happened, Niall would have had to see Zayn every day for months and he didn't know if he could have handled that.

But now Harry was mad at Niall. He was mad that he didn't talk to him or tell him he was leaving. He didn't tell him he wasn't going to college with him. Harry was left alone in the dark. Niall felt bad, but he knew if he told Harry, Harry would tell Louis and then Louis would tell Zayn. And if Niall wanted Zayn to know, he would have just told him himself.  
Niall would give anything to have Harry here with him right now. Harry had a way of bringing out the best in Niall. He was always there for him and he knew everything about him. He never once had to hide who he was.

"Niall!" Niall blinked and shook the thoughts from his head. He turned to the sound of the voice, Kyle, one of his frat bros.

"Sup?" Niall asked looking over towards him.

"You ready for this party tonight? It's going to be insane!"

"Of course I'm ready. I'm always ready to get drunk."

"And fuck the ladies!" Kyle laughed and stuck he hand up for a high five. Niall gave him one and smirked.

"That I'm always ready for too."

"Niall," he glanced at Lucy, a very pretty brunette cheerleader. "How exactly do you get all the ladies?" She asked smirking.

"That's a secret I'll never tell." He winked.

Lucy pretended to fan herself and swoon over him winking at her.

"He must have a big dick because he's a big dick." The girl sitting next to Lucy said.

"Wouldn't you like to know babe." Niall shot her a wink as well.

"Well Niall," Lucy began. "You can prove it to me tonight. I would be more than willing to sleep with you." Niall smiled.

He had to admit that Lucy was a gorgeous girl with a banging body. He wouldn't mind to get him some of that.

"You got it Lucy. I can't wait!"

"Fucking hell Niall." Kyle shook his head. "Teach me your ways!"

"Once I learn what I'm doing right, I will let you know." He laughed as the teacher released them.

As Niall was packing his bag, Lucy walked over to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't wait for tonight babe. You better rock my world." And with that she placed a kiss to his cheek and was out the door.

Niall stood shocked for a moment. Then he smirked. Oh he planned on rocking her world alright.

A few hours later Niall was in the kitchen getting himself a drink. He had let to see Lucy but he knew she would be around sooner or later.

As he was pouring himself another shot, he felt arms being wrapped around his waist. He leaned back instinctively.

"Hey baby." A girly voice purred. Niall knew right away it was Lucy.

"Hey!" Niall spun around in her arms and wrapped his around her waist. "You look good, as always." Niall smiled at her.

"I already told you I would sleep with you, you don't have to sweet talk me too." She smiled back and leaned in slightly.

Niall prepared himself for a kiss but she leaned farther in to his ear. She gently licked the shell of it before whispering to him.

"Let's go upstairs." Niall visibly shivered. He pulled away and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to a chorus of 'ow ows' and 'you go Nialls'.

Niall lead her to his room and pulled her inside. He quickly shut and locked the door. He turned around and Lucy was sitting on his bed.

Niall started to walk seductively over towards her. He just wanted to get this over with. But what Lucy said made him stop dead in his tracks.

"They don't know about you, do they Niall?" She didn't say it in a hurtful way. She didn't smirk or smile. She didn't even look at him when she said it.

"I don't know what you mean." Niall took a shaky breath and walked over towards the bed sitting on the edge.

"Niall, you know what I mean." She shot him a glance that told Niall she knew and he shouldn't fuck around.

"No... No they don't." He sighed.

"Why?" She asked generally curious. She shifted on the bed so she could look at Niall. But he didn't want to see her face.

"It's frowned upon. They would kick me out and I wouldn't have anywhere to live. No one understands." Niall's voice shook and he felt himself getting ready to cry.

"Niall," Lucy cooed at him.

She placed her hands around his waist and pulled him back into her. She gently laid him down on the bed and curled up next to him, placing her head on his chest.

"I understand completely." She sighed. "Me and you Niall, we aren't that much different."

"What do you mean?" Niall asked liking the warmth of a body pressed up against him. A body that didn't want anything from him. He missed these talking sessions like this he used to have with Zayn. He shook his head. This wasn't about Zayn right now.

"I'm in a sorority. I'm next in line to be head cheerleader. Do you really think they would let me do that if they knew I was into girls?"

Niall froze and looked down to her. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Wait, but you have had boyfriends in the past."

"And you have slept with hundreds of girls. It's all a front Niall." She sighed and snuggled in closer.

"How... how did you find out about me?" He asked shakily.

"I had speculation. I didn't know for sure if you were or not. That's why I wanted to have a night alone with you. So we could talk. I think we can help each other Niall."

"And how is that Lucy?"

"We can pretend to date. I know amazing gay bars and clubs away from campus where we can go party and hang out. We will have an open relationship. I will help hook you up with boys and you will help me find girls. And no one will know the difference."

"So you're saying hold hands and kiss and be all lovey dovey in front of people but when it's just you and me, like this, we can be ourselves?"

"Yeah." She smiled up at him.

"I'm down." Niall smiled down at her.

"So what's his name?" Niall froze.

"Who's name?"

"The boy who broke your heart." Lucy sat up and looked at him. She could see on his face he was in pain. "I only ask because I knew there had to be a boy. You don't just sleep with a bunch of people and not have a broken heart. I understand if you don't want to tell me." 

"No... I'll tell you." Niall took a deep breath. "His name is Zayn."

"Sounds exotic. I bet he was hot." She smiled. Niall smiled back thinking about how perfect Zayn was in every sense of the word.

"He was perfect." Niall sighed. "It was perfect. Until I found out he slept without best friend and then that same night, not many hours after he came to me and I allowed him to..." Niall shivered.

"Ouch. I'm sorry babe." She laid her head back on his chest. "Mines sort of the same. I loved her and she loved me, or so I thought. I walked in on her having sex with my brother on my bed. After I confronted her she told me she was only using me to get to him. Because 'what guy doesn't want to sleep with a lesbian'" she air quoted and mocked. "She was never a lesbian. And it broke my heart."

"That's rough. Does anyone else know about you?" Niall asked slowly running his fingers through her hair.

"Nope. Not here anyways. Just you."

"You're the only one here who knows too."

Niall and Lucy talked the rest of the night. They got to know each other pretty well. They asked stupid questions that had no point in life. But they were both happy and laughing.  
Niall couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun with someone. As his eyes started to get heavy he pulled her in closer to him.

"Thank you Lucy." He whispered as he kissed her head.

"Thank you Niall." She said placing a kiss on his chest. And with that they were both fast asleep cuddled in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn stares out his bedroom window. He has been held up in his room for three days.

After crying on Liam's shoulder for a good three hours, he fell asleep and has yet to leave his room.

The boys are worried about him. But they also know to give him space. They just wish he would talk to them. Tell them what they can do to make it better.

As Zayn stares out the window his thoughts drift back to that horrible day. The days Niall left him.

He had know Niall was going to be upset and hurt. He knew he was going to shut him out. He didn't think in his wildest dreams he would "run away".

Zayn's heart constricts as he remembers Niall forcefully pulling hus arm away from him. He feels the tears welling up in his eyes as he remembers watching the love of his life storm away from him. He wanted to go after him. He didn't care about getting his diploma.

Hell he wouldn't even be getting it if it wasn't for Niall. So it felt wrong accepting it without Niall being there. Just as he took his first step to go run after Niall and beg him not to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

He sighed as he turned around to face the principal. He looked down at Zayn with a look of understanding and disappointment.

"Let him go son. You have a diploma to get." He gave him a shy smile and walked back into the room.

Zayn sighed and wiped his eyes. He knew for sure by the time this was all over he would be a wreck.

The ceremony passed in a blur. Zayn barely remembers walking to get his diploma. He didn't even hear his name called. Some preppy smart girl behind him in line pushed him forward. She must have been excited for this or something. 

After everyone got their diplomas and they were announced the graduating class, Zayn booked it out of there.

"Zayn!" Zayn turned at the sound of his mom's voice. He gave her a pleading look.

"Not now mom. There is something I need to do. I will tell you about it later." And with that he was gone.

He quickly hopped in his car. A car that smelled of Niall. He couldn't lose him. He drove as fast as he could to Harry's house. Niall had officially moved in with Harry after his dad was put in prison.

Zayn knocked on the door and waited for 3 seconds, yes he counted, before he typed in the code and ran inside. He wasted no time in running up the stairs to Niall's room. His breath caught in his throat as he pushed open the door.

Nothing. There was nothing in the room to suggest that Niall ever lived there. It looked like a guest room in the big house.

Zayn walked over to the desk and opened all the drawers. Everything was gone. He looked in the closet. All that was left was all the clothes Niall had ever "borrowed" from him.

Zayn felt sick to his stomach. Niall had really left. He was completely gone. As he glanced around the room, he noticed a few ripped up pieces of paper next the the bed. He picked up his sweatshirt from the floor, smelling it. It still smelled like Niall. He held it close as he walked over towards the bed.

Glancing down at the shredded paper he knew instantly that it was his acceptance letter to University of Wisconsin. Zayn collapsed to the floor and picked up the shredded pieces. Trying to piece it all together, he noticed it wasn't only his acceptance letter but also his rooming assignment. He saw his name on the paper and he made a choking noise.

He was going to be rooming with Niall. Niall had made it official. They were going to be starting their life together. But no he had to go and ruin it.

Zayn couldn't hold it in any more as he started to cry. He had lost the only thing in his life that had any meaning.

Zayn clutched his sweatshirt harder in his hands. He hasn't let it out of his sight since the day he found it in Niall's old room. He wore it and he even slept with it.

Of course, it no longer smelled like Niall. Not after three months of Zayn holding on to it like a toddler holds their baby blanket. He didn't care though. It was Niall's favorite sweatshirt.

A knock on the door caused Zayn to reach up and wipe his eyes. He wasn't sure why he even bothered anymore. They all knew what he did in here.

"Zayn," Louis voice filled the room. Zayn made no attempt to acknowledge him. "Zayn I know you're hurt. But we are going clubbing tonight and you are coming with us." At that Zayn swiftly turned around and glared at him.

"Don't you fucking give me that look Malik. You are going out. You are going to have a good time. You are going to stop sulking around and being a little bitch. We all lose people Zayn. We move on. It's time you do the same. So when I get back up here in an hour you better be dressed and ready to go or I will kick your fucking ass so hard you won't be able to sit and cry for a month. Understood?!" Louis eyed him.

Zayn felt like he had been slapped. Louis was a little harsh. It was slightly uncalled for.

"I fucking said are we understood?" Louis bit back harsher this time. Zayn nodded.

"Understood." He mumbled.

Louis gave him a sickly sweet smile as he walked out of the room. Zayn sighed and glanced over at himself in his mirror.

The sight he saw caused him to cringe. He had no idea who that guy staring at him was. His eyes were blood shot and puffy. His hair was flat and matted to his head.

He couldn't remember the last time he took a shower. Hell he didn't have a reason to leave his room. Feeling good utterly grossed out he walked to his bathroom.

He wasted no time in taking off his clothes and jumping in the shower. The instant the hot water hit him he felt relaxed. Well as relaxed as he could be. He washed up and stood standing in the shower. He doesn't know how long he stood there before he worried Louis would come back.

He quickly got out and dried his hair. He wasn't in the mood to impress anyone tonight so he let it dry naturally. Zayn with flat hair was a sight to see, no one ever saw him like that but Niall. And Niall loved it.

Zayn looked at himself in the mirror. He had to stop doing stuff because it pleased Niall. So he quickly took out the blow dryer and dried his hair before styling it into his normal quiff.

He quickly got dressed. Just as he was about to leave the room he turned back and looked at the hoodie laying on his bed. He stared at it for a second before he heard Louis voice carry down the hall.

"You boys ready?"

Zayn gave it one last look before he swiftly walked out the door and closed it without another thought. To say that he wanted to wear it or even just bring it with him would have been an understatement. Leaving it behind felt like he was leaving a piece of himself behind.

He knew Louis was right. It was time for him to move on. He needed to stop crying. He was almost certain Niall had moved on.

It was still light outside when Zayn walked to the car. He shot Louis a glance that said "what the hell?" But Louis just smiled.

"I'm really excited to be going to this gay club!" Harry chirped after they were far enough away from home that Zayn couldn't jump out and run back.

Zayn shifted in his seat but didn't say a word. He just out his head against the window and sighed.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could meet a nice guy. Have a quick bathroom fuck and forget about this whole mess. Highly unlikely. But it was worth a shot.

When they finally arrived to the club, Louis worked his charm, flirting with the bouncer and they were immediately let in. Once inside Zayn looked around the place. He went to the bar and ordered himself a drink before sitting down.

He heard a laugh. A laugh he knew far too well coming from behind him. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. He told himself not to turn around. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. He was sure of it.

He shook it off but a few minutes later the laugh was there again. Zayn downed his drink before turning around. When he did he wished he hadn't. He gasped as he saw Niall... kissing a girl!


	6. Chapter 6

Niall woke up to the feel of kisses being placed on his chest. He yawned and stretched his arms before wrapping them around Lucy.

"Morning beautiful!" He smiled down at her.

"Morning sexy!" She winked causing Niall to laugh.

"What are our plans for today babe?" Niall asked pulling her closer to him wanting the warmth.

Lucy and Niall had been "dating" for a few days. Lucy stayed over every night.

Niall and Lucy were quickly becoming best friend. Niall had told her everything about his and Zayn's relationship. From how he treated him before he was forced to tutor him, to how they became the "it" couple of school, to how he found out he cheated.

Lucy listened and and gave her input. She knew he still had feelings for him. It was beyond obvious. But she understood, he had lost his virginity to him. That's not something you can just forget, especially when you actually love the other person.

"I was thinking instead of going to the frat party tonight, we could go to one of the gay clubs I was telling you about."

"Why?" Niall asked generally curious looking down at her.

"Niall, you still have feelings for him." She sighed. "I get it. But you need to go out and find someone new. Someone real." Niall smiled.

"You're real and new."

"Niall... I don't have a penis as you would like me to."

"We can change that." He smirked.

"Niall!" She laughed slapping his chest. "Let's both go have meaningless shags at the club."

"Okay fine. But only if I get to take you to dinner first. Gotta make this seem like a real date."

Lucy smiled placing a kiss to his chest then to his cheek.

"You are the best gay boyfriend ever!" She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Niall blushed before sitting up and pushing Lucy away. She shot him a look. "Go get ready. It's like 3 in the afternoon!"

Lucy got up and left with a promise to be back in an hour. The second she was gone Niall got in the shower and got ready.

Three hours later they had full stomachs and were on their way to the club. Niall was beyond excited to finally being able to go out and have a good time. Lucy knew the bouncer so they got in right away. They headed to the bar and got a few drinks.

A little while later Niall was drunk. He was laughing and having a good time. Lucy was dancing and grinding on him making others jealous. He had yet to meet a guy he wanted to shag.

"Let's go sit down." Lucy said pulling his hand and walking over to a table. She went and got them another drink before joining him at the table.

"Do you see that guy over there?" Lucy said pointing to a group of guys that just walked into the club. Niall glanced over and quickly turned back to her laughing. "What?" She laughed back.

"That's my ex best friend and his boyfriend and the one my ex cheated in me with." Niall laughed again.

"Oh babe!" She cooed as he placed her lips on his.

Niall instantly pulled away as he heard a gasp from above them. Niall looked up and his eyes landed on Zayn.

"Niall, baby you okay?" Lucy asked looking up to the person Niall was staring at. "Is that Zayn?" She whispered. Niall nodded not taking his eyes off of Zayn.

Zayn shook his head and looked away. He got up from the table and walked over to the bar. Niall watched him walk away.

"NIALL! GO AFTER HIM!" Lucy yelled pushing him out of the booth.

Niall got up and walked towards the bar. He was stopped by Louis.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said sarcastically.

"Louis, not now." Niall said pushing him out of the way.

"No you have hurt him enough. Leave him alone." Niall flinched back.

"And he didn't hurt me? Fuck you Louis. You don't know shit because you have the perfect boyfriend."

"Wow, what happened to the Niall I knew?"

"He left the second I found out that all my friends betrayed me. He's gone Louis and he's never coming back!"

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm glad I'm not friends with this Niall. He seems like a real asshole." Louis shot back before he turned to meet Harry who had just spotted Niall.

"Is that Niall?" Niall heard Harry ask.

"No Harry. You don't know him. Let's go." Louis said. Harry nodded and walked away. Niall watched them walk away.

"Niall. You okay?" Lucy walked up behind him. Niall shook his head and turned around. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I should never have come. Can we leave?" Niall asked. Lucy pulled away and nodded.

"I'm just going to go use the bathroom quick and then we can head to the hotel okay babe?" She said placing a kiss to his cheeks. Niall grabbed her hand and followed her.

As Lucy entered the bathroom, Niall walked into the mens. He went into a stall and just stood their for a second taking a few deep breaths. He was just about to open the door and walk out when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"He's fucking here Liam! And he's with a girl!" Zayn yelled.

"Maybe it's not what you think." Was Liam standing up for him? Niall shook his head. No why would he do that, they were never close.

"He was kissing her Liam! That's a little hard to not think there is something going on."

"Zayn, you need to relax." Niall looked through the crack in the door. He saw Liam walking towards Zayn.

Zayn sighed and let Liam wrap his arms around him. He kissed his lips and Zayn threaded his fingers in Liam's hair pulling him closer.

Niall couldn't take it anymore. Before long if he stayed there they were going to be ripping each others clothes off. He quickly unlocked the stall and walked towards the door.

"Niall?" Liam's voice filled the room. Niall slowly turned around. He shot him a sweet smile.

"Liam." Niall said as he turned to leave the room again.

"Niall wait..." Zayn began. "Can we talk?"

"What could there possibly be to talk about Zayn? You fucked Liam. What else could there be that you have to tell me?!"

Zayn winced. He took a step towards Niall and Niall took a step back. Zayn flinched back like Niall had just slapped him.

"I... I'm sorry." Zayn looked up at him with watery eyes. "I know it's not an excuse, but I was drunk and he needed me."

"I needed you to Zayn. More than you could have possibly known." Niall felt tears building in his eyes.

"I know. If I could take it back I would. I swear on my life. Niall I miss you and I need you back in my life."

"You shouldn't need to take it back. It should never have happened! If you loved me as much as I love you then you wouldn't have slept with anyone!"

Zayn stood shocked. He stared at Niall. What? Why was he looking at Niall like that.

"You still love me?" Zayn looked at him with hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at Niall. Niall had yet to answer him. 

“Niall, please. I need to know.” Zayn pleaded as he took a step forward. Niall stood frozen in place.

“Zayn, maybe he didn’t….” Liam began.

“Shut the fuck up Liam. Why the hell are you even still here!?” Niall shouted. Liam stepped back and looked from him to Zayn.

Zayn looked at him with a pleading look that Liam translated into leave now. Liam nodded at Niall and walked past him. He stopped and placed his hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“If you hurt him again, I will kill you myself. He deserves better.” Liam said before he walked out the door.

“Niall, please.” Zayn begged again. Niall took a deep breath.

“You know I do Zayn.” Niall finally said. Zayn let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I still love you Ni.” Zayn said as he took a step forward. Niall didn’t take a step back this time, that was a good sign.

“Just because I love you Zayn, doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

“What do I have to do? Ask anyone Niall, I have been a wreck without you.” Zayn sighed as he felt hot tears leaking his eyes. “I do nothing but cry and think about you.”

“That’s not my problem Zayn. You did it to yourself.”

“Who the hell are you?” Zayn asked as he took a step back. “Where is the Niall I fell in love with?”

“He got hurt by the one person who promised to never hurt him. He had to change. I was pushed around and taken advantage of my whole life Zayn. Then finally you came into it and it changed. You finally cared about me in a way no one else ever had before. But you broke me when I found out you cheated. You completely broke me Zayn.”

“It broke me too Niall!” Zayn countered.

“It broke you too? Oh really? How? Because you lost me? You were the one getting pleasure out of the deal. I mean you were the one who got fucked by OUR best friend, right Zayn? Then you make it worse, right after that, you came and fucked me. Did you ever plan on telling me?”

“No. I didn’t want to lose you. It didn’t mean a damn thing!”

“Then why? Why did you do it Zayn? It must have been a fantasy of yours or something for you to risk losing me for a causal fuck.”

“Okay, I admit, I have had feelings for Liam for a LONG time Niall. But I would never have acted on them.”

“But you did Zayn. And that’s the difference. Never would have don’t make a damn difference after you have already done something. So you better have a better reason than that.” 

“Are you saying that if I have a good reason, you will forgive me?”

“Zayn, I don’t know. I’m just trying to understand why I did to you for you to ruin my life. I mean for fuck sake I helped you graduate! I helped you get accepted into college and this is how you repay me?”

“Niall, I….” 

“Zayn you have ten seconds to tell me the real reason you slept with Liam or I am leaving and I will no longer know anyone named Zayn.” Niall seethed.

“Fine. Fine.” Zayn took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt you Niall. But regardless, I’m going to.”

Zayn sat down on the ground. He took a deep breath before looking up at Niall. 

“Like I said before, I had had feelings for Liam for a long time. He was my best friend growing up. He was there for me whenever I needed him. He came to me that night and he was hurt. He wanted someone to talk to. He wanted to feel something. Danielle had broken up with him over something completely stupid. So he was in pain. I know it’s no excuse. We were both drunk. He asked me to take him to the bathroom with him. I mean Liam was super drunk. He had never gotten THAT drunk before, so of course with him being my best friend I was worried. So I followed him and things got out of hand. He kissed me…” Zayn took a breath and tried to stop himself from crying. “I kissed him back. I’m so sorry Niall.”

Niall just closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“I pushed him away. I told him I couldn’t. I had you. I didn’t want to lose you. He begged me to help him feel. So I gave in. Seeing him looking at me with that pleading look. Niall, I couldn’t say no. I didn’t think you would ever find out. I thought it would just stay between me and Liam. I’m so sorry Niall.” Zayn was full on crying.

“I can’t believe you.” Niall managed. Zayn looked up at him. “What gives you the right to be this upset over something you mad the conscious choice to do?”

“Niall, please…. you have to understand.” 

“Understand that I never meant anything to you. That this was all just some sort of joke to you. Let’s get the nerdy kid to help me pass school and get into college and then let’s leave him.” Niall shook his head. “Well, you win Zayn. You hurt the nerdy kid more than any of those beatings you used to give me ever did. You hurt me more than my father ever did. I would gladly take one of my father’s beatings over this pain any day.”

Zayn gasped. He quickly crumbled to his feet.

“You can’t possible mean that Niall. I… this was never a game Niall. I gave you my heart. You still have it.”

“Wow, Zayn I’m honored.” Niall bit back sarcastically. “You gave your cold, lifeless heart to me.” 

“Niall…. please!” Zayn begged.

“I should never have…. I need to leave.” Niall turned away.

“No!” Zayn yelled as he ran forward. He spun Niall around and pushed him against the door. He quickly collided his lips to Niall’s. Niall relished in the kiss. He missed the feeling of Zayn’s lips on his own.

“Please Niall…. Don’t leave me again.” Zayn begged as he quickly locked the bathroom door and placed his hands on Niall’s hips.

“Zayn… don’t do this to me.” Niall begged. “You know I can’t resist you!” 

Zayn didn’t say a word as he pulled Niall’s pants down and quickly wrapped his month around his length. Niall moaned.

“Zayn... please” Niall begged. For what, he wasn’t exactly sure and neither was Zayn. But to hear Niall moaning above him and begging him for God knows what, Zayn couldn’t stop. 

Zayn took Niall in deeper and Niall instantly wrapped his fingers in his hair. Zayn moaned around him. Niall bucked his hips forward causing Zayn to gag slightly. 

Niall had to admit, he missed this. He would give anything to have Zayn back in his life. But he couldn’t just forget the fact that he slept with Liam. But for now, Niall was going to just enjoy this. 

“Zayn” Niall moaned as he felt himself getting close. Niall tried to push him off. “Zayn…” Niall let out a shaky breath. Zayn pulled off and looked at him.

“I will do anything Niall. I will let you top for the rest of our lives. I just need you back in my life. Please Niall. I need you!” Zayn begged again. 

“Bend over.” Zayn looked at Niall in shock. He did as he was told leaning over the sink.

Niall wasted no time in pulling Zayn’s pants down and slamming into him. Zayn yelled out in pain at the feeling and his hips slamming into the side of the sink. Niall smiled wickedly at him in the mirror. Zayn bit his lip as Niall slammed into him harder. 

“Niall…..” Zayn moaned. Niall was relentless. He was reaching his higher faster than Zayn. He didn’t care if Zayn got to his release or not. This wasn’t about Zayn right now. This was about Niall. 

Niall slammed into him a few more times. Zayn was sure he was going to be bruised for months after this. He didn’t care. He evoked an emotion out of Niall and that was his plan. Niall pumped sloppily a few more times before pulling out of Zayn. 

He quickly spun him around and shoved himself into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn whimpered at Niall’s roughness. After a few thrusts to Zayn’s face, Niall pulled out and came all over his face. Zayn stared up at him.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Zayn asked through come covered eyelashes at Niall. 

“No, but it’s a start.” Niall said as he pulled his pants back.

“I really am sorry Ni and I really do love you. With all my heart.” Zayn sighed as Niall walked towards the door.

“I love you too Zayn, but right now, this isn’t a question about love, it’s about trust. I don’t know if I can ever trust you again.” With that Niall, walked out the door.


End file.
